Future of a Ranger
by Fox the Writer
Summary: Pre-ROTM. Ty and Buzz have a moment before the big trial, and they exchange what may be the last words before Ty's discharge. A one-shot.


This was something that has been itching my noggin for quite some time and I decided to say 'screw it, let's do it.' I always had this idea in my mind: what if Ty and Buzz had a moment before they had to go to Ty's tribunal in "Revenge of the Monsters"? I wanted to originally do this with Buzz and the rest of TL, but then I realized it'd make more sense for Ty and Buzz to have that moment considering they've been through a lot together, and it'd make their handshake at the end of the episode seem more poignant.

...Why do I have these ideas for one-shots springing on me faster than my multi-stories? XD

Ah well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not wealthy enough to own Ty, Buzz, Nebula and anything else from the show, so that goes to Disney/Pixar.

* * *

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

"Alright…. You can do this."

His haggard reflection didn't have his half-hearted enthusiasm.

Ty ran a hand over his smooth pompadour as he sighed to keep calm and alert.

Today was the day.

His future as a Space Ranger hung in a delicate balance.

Which was why he was dressed in a different uniform for his tribunal today.

He inspected over himself for the second time today. The top green portion of the suit was branded with Star Command's symbol, the golden wings spread out across his chest and shoulders. Beneath the armor piece sheathed layers of clothing: a black and purple thermal suit fitted underneath a white pair of pants and boots.

He was clean as a whistle and ready for his judgment day.

Or…at ready as he would ever be.

He allowed a small lump to dive down his throat.

"I don't know what'll happen…but I gotta try and prove myself."

"And you will, Ty."

At the introduction of another male voice, he tore himself away from the bathroom mirror.

Only one such figure could get away with sounding that confident in times of crises.

"You know you an count on me and the rest of my team to vouch for you."

Ty let loose a small if morose smile. "I appreciate your faith, Buzz. But… what makes you think we'll win? You know how much evidence is stacked against us."

Buzz, clad in his green and white Enviro-suit, gripped his clothed fists in sheer determination. "That may be. But that's why we have to fight hard for what's right, which is for YOUR right to stay in Star Command _even_ after what happened on Canis Lunis." He unclenched one of his fists to place on one of Ty's shoulders in assurance. "And you've got my word that's what'll happ-"

"Buzz, wait, wait." After Buzz stopped speaking at Ty's outstretched hand, the latter decided to speak his piece. He heaved another sigh. "It's not that I don't believe you. In fact, I'm hoping as much as you are that Nebula, and XR, will go easy on me. But…there's something more I want than your word."

Buzz highly raised his eyebrows as he slipped his hand off Ty's shoulder. "What is it?"

Ty paused. "I want…" He trailed off as he turned away to brood over the circumstances of what he knew might be the ending of his career in the Space Ranger Corps. So many years of service…and this would be the one act, the one guilty crime that could haunt him forever, in which everyone at the space station would remember him for.

All but a few who witnessed the truth that night on that forbidden planet.

He faced his longtime friend again.

"What I want is…" He extended out a hand. "I want our friendship to continue on. To me, knowing that our friendship will endure even IF I'm discharged here will mean more to me, after what we've been through."

"…"

Buzz's soft and worried concern on his face, the same wistful one when he and Ty forgave each other and talked to each other for the first time as friends during the aftermath of the event, brought Ty's own sadness out in a scared frown.

"I know this might not seem cheery, and I don't like the idea of giving up any more than you do. But at this point, considering how many people were attacked…"

It almost crushed Ty's heart to hear himself say that, but he had to keep on going. "I think the odds are greater than we like. In case things don't turn out the way we hope, I just want to say that it's been great serving alongside you, Lightyear. Whatever the outcome might be, I'm glad I got a chance to be your partner in combat, both the good times and the bad."

Buzz could see how much Ty was struggling to smile with that attempt to bring the corners of his lips up. Poor guy…

He was really counting on the reasons they'll lose.  
But Buzz wouldn't stand up for that.

With his own smile, his attempt brighter than Ty's, the Pride of Star Command extended his own hand and warmly shook his friend's hand. "It's been an honor serving with you, too, Ranger. I won't give up so easily. Though…", his smile faltered a little, "If we can't win this case, you'll still be my friend no matter what forces come our way."

That bold assurance his friend emitted was enough to make Ty's smile a little more real this time. "Thanks, Buzz….I…I appreciate that. Your confidence AND your word."

Buzz somberly nodded back. "Anytime, buddy." The two friends kept up their attempts to keep on smiling and thinking about how lucky they were to have found a great friend in each other in spite of everything that transferred between them.

Buzz's beeping communicator broke the tender moment.

The two men looked at the communicator and then back at each other, each sensing what the other could sense. They let go of their handshake and Buzz opened his communicator. When the latch opened, it revealed a small screen, with the hot-headed yet well-meaning leader of Star Command, Commander Nebula.

"Lightyear here, Commander Nebula."

The gruff commander asked through his greying and rustling mustache, "The trial's all set for you, your team and Parsec, Lightyear. I suggest you and Parsec get here on the double!"

"Will do, sir."

"Good. Nebula out."

He flipped the communicator down and cast his friend a knowing glance, each aware of what the other was thinking.

It was time.

"Well…I guess this is it."

Buzz slightly slouched his shoulders at the weight of it all before he raised them back up. It wasn't over yet. "Right. Well… let's go get 'em, Ty."

Shaking his head a little in amusement at Buzz's ridiculously optimistic smile, Ty motioned with a hand, "Alright. You go first. I'll be right out. I just need a moment to…to prepare one more time before the big trial."

Buzz nodded. "I understand. I'll wait outside." He turned on his heel and went for the door. Before he opened the door, Ty stopped him. "Buzz."

The Ranger looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

Ty gave a melancholy but promising smile. "Thanks for being here for me."

The Pride of Star Command looked at him thoughtfully before beaming at him and gifting him a thumb's up. "You got it, buddy."

And then Buzz left.

Ty turned to the mirror one more time to take a deep breath for what was going to possibly be the greatest test of his life.

Would he pass?

Only one way to find out.

May the trial go well and may his future at Star Command be saved with the word, and friendship, of old friends.

_FIN._


End file.
